The present invention relates to a display method for game displays of a game which is advanced based on inputs by a plurality of match game players.
As computer techniques have made progress, video game devices (image processing devices) using computer graphic techniques have been widely used. Video games which are played by match game players operating game characters in the game, and which are played by computers vs. game players are stably popular. A number of video games of these kinds have been published.
The above-described so-called match games include, e.g., baseball games, soccer games, etc. which simulate sports. In the games of these kinds, different operations are often used depending on game situations. Accordingly displays which are indicative enough of proceeding situations of a game are required.